


A orillas del Pacífico

by aguasturbias



Series: Meme time [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Histórico, M/M, Pearl Harbor - Freeform, WWII, segunda guerra mundial
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/pseuds/aguasturbias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerra ha terminado, pero los cielos aún están inquietos (AU WWII donde aún son semidioses)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A orillas del Pacífico

**Author's Note:**

> Para el Remix!fest en el LJ de minigami.

Cuando la guerra termina, se encuentran de nuevo en un puerto que aún llora la pérdida de sus seres queridos, donde viudas de los militares reclaman sus pensiones, y donde la propaganda del tío Sam todavía cubre las paredes de calles solitarias, teñidas de duelo.

Nico vuelve cansado, el rostro oscuro de hollín y de miseria, la piel pálida como no lo ha estado en años. Es el peso de las muertes, del averno recibiendo batallones completos de jóvenes de caras dulces, apenas llegados a la mayoría de edad, y envueltos en uniformes militares. Lo ha visto todo, las almas de los que murieron ardiendo, su ojos atormentados y el alivio en sus bocas porque todo por fin ha acabado.

Percy regresa del mar. Del mar que ha bebido sangre por años, que ha sentido la radiación nuclear atravesar a sus criaturas, que ha sufrido mutaciones y horrores en los años perdidos por la fría y cruel locura de semidioses de gran poder y furia apoyados por dioses igualmente embebidos de soberbia. Lo que antes parecía poco probable, ahora es imposible. El consejo de los dioses delibera; es necesario deshacerse de los hijos engendrados por los tres grandes. Es imposible que sigan andando por la tierra con la probabilidad de que causen una catástrofe de igual magnitud en un futuro. 

Pero acaba de terminar la guerra, y es muy temprano para comenzar otra.

 

Ellos vuelven al puerto.

Percy lo espera parado en el muelle, con el sol leve de fines de otoño contra la espalda y el mar ondulando cada vez más intenso bajo la influencia de la marea que sube conforme se acerca la luna. Casi no siente cuando aparece, el cambio en el espacio, el sonido de la madera crujiendo repentinamente bajo el peso de un cuerpo, pero cuando Nico lo abraza, se estremece.

Han pasado años desde la última vez que se vieron, desde que la furia de Zeus acabó con María y Bianca. Poseidón se lavó las manos, volvió a sus dominios con sus hijos y trató de evitar intervenir hasta las pruebas en el Pacífico. Entonces probaron los niños de Zeus su furia, entonces el mar violento atacó barcos y submarinos sin cuartel, hasta el fin de la guerra. 

Pero ellos no tienen nada que ver con eso. Percy recuesta su peso contra Nico y sus manos sujetan con fuerza los brazos que rodean su torso. 

\- Tiempo sin verte- musita Nico y presiona su frente contra la espalda de Percy, inhalando el aroma a mar, a sal, sintiendo el calor que emana de su piel a pesar de la velocidad con que el sol se oculta en el horizonte. 

\- Te he echado de menos.

El sol se termina de ocultar, y el consejo de los dioses no va a demorar por siempre. Son semidioses, y sus padres son dos de los tres grandes, estarán en la mira y las flechas de Ártemis nunca han fallado en mortal alguno. Cuando se besan, es profundo y casi desesperado, contra el tiempo, y Nico los transporta a un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, donde se quedaban antes de la guerra. Es lento, y se tocan suave e intenso, Percy marcando de nuevo su presencia, recorriendo con labios el largo de su torso, mordiéndole la clavícula y susurrándole que-

_(es para siempre, incluso si siempre termina mañana.)_


End file.
